fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Wheeler
Cole Wheeler is a fictional character in Mattstonge's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Advanced anime fanfiction series and is the main deuteragonist and the best friend of Matt Muto. He can be considered one of the three main 'chosen duelists' along with Matt and Connor. He is the Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) of the story and is 'voiced' by Tsubasa Yonaga in Japanese. and by Tom Wayland in English His older cousins are Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler. Design Cole is a tall (only slightly taller than Matt) wellbuilt teenage boy with light brown hair, emerald green eyes and a small cut on his left cheek. His usual outfit is his school uniform consisting of blue pants, an open blue coat, white shirt, white socks, and black sneakers. He often carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Personality/Mannerisms Like Joey Wheeler (his cousin) of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga and Anime, Cole doesn't use honorifics and uses the word 'ore' as his pronoun so his speech pattern can be seen as rude. When speaking to people he doesn't like or he gets angry enough he uses the word 'teme' to refer to them (Teme is a rude way of saying 'you' in Japanese and when refering to males it can be translated as 'you bastard' or sometimes something worse), while refering to friends or other people he's neutral to he uses 'omae' (a form of 'you' that is sometimes used when talking to friends or just being neutral). Cole is usually seen as comic relief, but he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Despite that he can also be seen as enthusiastic and claims in much of his duels that he duels for the people he cares about and loves. Story It's unknown how he and Matt became such good friends but probably happened during the time Matt started going to Domino High. Matt also help taught Cole how to play Duel Monsters, but despite playing well he still wasn't so good as many of his classmates claimed he stinks at the game and he was beginning to agree...until Matt asked his Grandfather Yamato (Austin) Muto to help. One day Matt brought his friends over to see the new card that got a rerelease, it was a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and it is one of the four that got released again. Connor Kaiba arrived to see the card and tried to trade / buy it but failed. After the incident where Connor forced Yamato to duel for the card and then ripping it up in front of the gang he grew a bitter hatred for him. Washington D.C. TBA Tokyo Battle City TBA Reshef of Destruction TBA Memory Arc TBA The Thousand Year Door Cole was present at Madison's 18th birthday and slightly teased Matt for having a crush on her, but he also witnessed Madison being kidnapped by strange creatures. He went with Matt into the portal but winded up seperated from him. Cole hasn't been found yet but we'll hopefully find him soon... Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Duelists Category:Living characters